


Now She's Angry

by redcirce



Series: Noir Riverdale [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Guns, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: The Cooper-Jones Detective Agency is on the case, and of course, things don't ever go to plan...  Noir paperback cover.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Noir Riverdale [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889323
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Redcirce's Bughead Manips





	Now She's Angry

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been doing these pulp cover redos quickly as practice in between the fanfic manips I'm doing, and for some reason, this one was a huge pain in the ass? The proportions and lighting of the original image were all wrong, and someone Jughead doesn't look as angry as he did in the original pic of him and I can't figure out how to put it back? Also I still haven't figured out all the nuances of why certain images take certain filters really well and some don't. Anyway the point is this one took forever and it's still a little weird. C'est la vie. (as always, sorry for the ridiculous watermark, it's to deter instagram people who like to cut off watermarks and then repost)


End file.
